Let's Ask America
Let’s Ask America is a game show where the players use Skype and webcams to play and compete for up to $50,000. Main Game Round 1 In Round 1, there are four contestants, and each of them will attempt to answer the three multiple-choice questions (four in season two). In this round, questions will have two possible answers. The host will first read the two answers and then follow with the question to be answered. Then, all four contestants will have approximately 30 seconds to write down their answers on to the card stock included in their game kits. Once all contestants have verbally acknowledged that they have written down their answers, the host will ask them each to reveal their answers in a sequence determined by producers. Then the host will reveal the correct answer. Each contestant that answered the question correctly will be awarded the prize money assigned for that question. Contestants who answered incorrectly will receive no prize money. After the correct answer to the first question has been revealed, all four contestants will receive the next question. The host will reveal the correct answer to the next questions, and any money earned will be assigned to the proper contestants. The contestant with the least amount of money at the end of the round (or the loser of the tiebreaker challenge, if applicable) will be eliminated and will not receive any prize money earned before elimination. The three contestants with the most money at the end of the round will advance to Round 2. Round 1 Scoring Season 1 Season 2 Round 2 Round 2 is the same, with three possible answers. Again, the player with the least money is eliminated empty-handed. Round 2 Scoring Season 1 Season 2 NOTE:In some season one episodes during the first two rounds, there were two questions. Round 3 Round 3 is the same, but now there are four possible answers. The higher-scoring player wins the game. Round 3 Scoring Season 1 Season 2 Tie-breaker (Dash for the Ca$h) If there's a tie at the end of each round (for second, third or fourth in the first two rounds; for first in the last) the tied players will play a special game called "Dash for the Ca$h". The tied players will do a scavenger hunt race. The host will tell the players the item. When the host says "GO", they start the race. The last-place player will be eliminated and the highest scoring player(s) advances. Bonus Round Before the break the player will write his/her wager, then will face another 4-option question. He/she has to answer it in 30 seconds. Giving the right answer will add the money equal to his/her wager, but getting it wrong loses the wager. However, if a player goes all in and gets it right, his/her wager pays 5:1; if he/she is wrong while going all in, he/she is still guaranteed $1,000 (unless he/she has less than that, meaning that there's a possibility that the winning contestant could absolutely nothing). In Season 2, an all in wager with a wrong answer wins $0. Philippines Version A Philippines version of Let's Ask America under the name Let's Ask Pilipinas currently airs on TV5 as part of their Everyday All the Way weekday primetime block since its initial debut on October 14, 2013. Trivia For the first two seasons it aired on Scripps stations across the country. Next fall, Let's Ask America will be syndicated nationwide, plus it will also change distributors from WB to MGM. Link Official Site YouTube Link Let's Ask America's YouTube Channel Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Online Category:Interactive Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:MGM Television Category:Syndicated shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2012 premieres